shadowhuntersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels (City of the Abyss)
Angels are the canonical Celestial Beings that appear in the Shadowhunters Series, however not much information is is explained on these Celestial Beings nor the domain in which they reside, in the City of the Abyss Series almost all Angels are members of the Heavenly Host - Heaven's Armies, hence they are considered Soldiers even by their own siblings. Description Angels are Warriors of God, Soldiers, that have little sense in free will despite its temptations and instead have much sense in obedience - they are trained to follow orders. They are equipped with Superhuman Powers that surpass that of any Human, easily overwhelming Humans, Supernatural Creatures and Demons. Their Powers are described as Celestial, Cosmic or (more commonly) Astral and their Spirits are shaped like their bodies but release a bright light - looking upon an Angel's true form is fatal to any but their own kind. Angels are described to have hard personalities that a unique to each Angel, using Archangels as an example: *The Archangel Raphael - is described as a pervert that uses fake emotions. *The Fallen Archangel Lucifer - is described to be completely stoic and cold enough to match his natural cold aura. *The Fallen Archangel and Son of God Orphan - is said to be emotionless although there are very few whom can state otherwise. *The believed deceased Archangel and Son of God Samael - is said to be childish and spiteful, especially on the concept of death, having no respect for any beneath him. *The sealed away Archangel and Son of God Yahweh - is said to be warm and friendly but many believe this to be an act. Angels usually require Vessels in-order to exist outside Heaven and once they require their "True Vessel" then they will no longer require to go searching for a Vessel which is usually destined to take their natural form (or in the case of the oldest three, will be altered accordingly), sometimes however to save harming the Human population and the Natural Order they sometimes create their True Vessels in Heaven from which they easily possess them. Angelic Possession, unlike Demonic Possession, requires both parties to be willing while Demons can possess unwilling individuals. Views on Romantic, Sexual Situation and Reproduction Angels are supposedly forbidden from interacting with their kin in a Romantic or Sexual way especially if it were to lead to reproduction, Angels are supposed to only be created and not born, regardless second and third Generations of Angels have been born behind God's back due to his three sons allowing those relationships due to their "being in love". Orphan is revealed to be "in love" with Samael and Yahweh is in love with them being together, this as well as many other cases have been called "Angelic Mates" or the "Soulmate Principle", where two (or rarely more; usually a third) have an overwhelming desire to full-fill the wishes of the other and to feel the other's presence constantly. The Soulmate Principle happens One-in-a-Millionth of a Chance however evidence of it occurring has countered disbelief of its existence, a Soulmate would be or do anything for their Mate and those feelings would also be replicated in the other Mate. Most Non-Soulmate reasons for these relationships has become known as "The Beast" - a different persona, as stated by Orphan, that is described as three things: power, desire and instinct. It is the Darkside of a Angelic Being, the raw animal side of these Mighty Warriors, that usually only come out during advanced agitation or battle. Notable Angels: The Twenty Four Old Ones Sons of God (known as "Archangels"): *'Orphan' - "Archangel of Existence" and the Natural Order, first of God's Creations and his first son, became more of a Companion than a son. *'Yahweh' - "Archangel of Life" and Creation, has been sealed away by God after speaking out against him, making the governance of the Universe harder, his Soul is trapped in his True Vessel with Lucifer in Hell, unreachable to all but those with the knowledge of accessing Lucifer's Cage. It seems that Orphan backs the Apocalypse on the off-chance it may free Yahweh, Orphan however, seems not to care that Lucifer will also walk free nor that he would aid the start of the Apocalypse. *'Samael' - "Archangel of Death" and the youngest Son of God, fourth strongest being in existence, has incredible power over the four Apocalyptic abilities. Believed to have been killed, Samael was reincarnated as the Shadowhunter Jason Black. Seraphita: *Adam Kadamon (the first Angel after Orphan) *Adam Kadamon Clones (not-included; deceased) Horse"men" of the Apocalypse Others: Archangels Pureblood Archangels: *'Lucifer' - A Pureblood Archangel, born from splitting the Genetics of a Adam Kadamon Clone, has four of six Wings. *'Michael' - Lucifer's non-identical younger twin brother, born from half of a Adam Kadamon Clone genetics, has two of six Wings. Artificial Archangels: *Raziel Seraphim: *'Kokabiel' - A member of the Grigori, a group of elite Fallen Angels that only obey Orphan, he is notable for being their de jure leader in absence of Orphan. *'Ariel' - An Seraphim Angel of the Lord and Commander of the 239th Legion of the 23rd Host, he is a former friend of Kokabiel and questions his intentions constantly since becoming at odds, Ariel wishes to stop the Apocalypse from starting however he soon finds that his side isn't as innocent as they seem. Normal Angels: Notable Angel Abilities: Weaknesses: Trivia Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Semi-Canon Characters